The inventive concept relates to heat sinks and to semiconductor packages including the same.
With the rapid technological development of electronic devices, semiconductor chips are increasingly becoming more highly integrated and miniaturized. While operating at high speed, small and highly integrated semiconductor chips give off a lot of heat, thereby raising the temperature of peripheral circuits. This high-temperature environment may degrade the performance of the peripheral circuits and adversely affect product reliability. Therefore, heat sinks are being used to dissipate heat from semiconductor chips.